


Play With the Clown

by Cassasaurus



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Scary Clowns, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassasaurus/pseuds/Cassasaurus
Summary: This is a little smut series I have started on Tumblr, figured I would post it here to keep my stuff in one spot.Any suggestions/thoughts/comments would be greatly appreciated! Love you all, my fellow clownfuckers!
Relationships: Pennywise (IT)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little smut series I have started on Tumblr, figured I would post it here to keep my stuff in one spot.  
> Any suggestions/thoughts/comments would be greatly appreciated! Love you all, my fellow clownfuckers!

The sound of the door slamming shut behind you made your rattled nerves jump, and you turned to see the way into the decrepit house on Neibolt St. closed tightly behind you.  
  
‘Just a peek,’ you had thought when you entered. A peek indeed. You were aware of the things people said about this house. You’d heard the place was haunted, that homeless people stayed here, that people had died here.  
  
Curiosity was a hell of an incentive to do the stupidest things, you supposed.  
  
Turning back to the interior of the house, cobwebs dripped from the cracked ceiling, and dead leaves crunched beneath the soles of your shoes as you pressed onward, into the dim light filtering through grimy windows.  
  
You felt anxious, sweat beaded on your skin as goosebumps raised along your arms and neck. You could feel eyes watching you, but you saw no one else. You heard no one else, either.   
  
“Hello?” Your voice sounded meek as it rang through the abandoned structure, crumbling walls sending decaying echos of your own call back to your straining ears. 

As you listened intently, you found that there WAS another sound. Soft tinkling bells sounded in a room down the hall you were currently exploring. The fear that was building in your veins like a buildup of ice around your frantically pounding heart faded slightly at the sound.

It seemed so… welcoming? Wrong? Both of these things, in fact, were true. Your feet carried you forward into a room that seemed impossibly dark. The moment you crossed the threshold, it was like being blindfolded. 

You turned on your heel to exit the room, but saw no doorway from whence you had come. A solid wall met you as you attempted to walk, hoping to pass through to the hallway once more.“Oh FUCK!” you scream, fists balled and pounding on this unexpected surface, your fear of confinement rearing its ugly head to make your heart ache in your chest.

A malevolent giggle catches your attention in the darkness. The sound made you cringe and twist away, sounding as though it had come from mere inches from your ear. “W-who are you?” Your voice quakes as you pose your question, betraying your trembling body even in complete darkness.  
  
“Who? Why, I’m Pennywise the Dancing Clown~!” The response comes quickly, in a false jovial tone. “Pennywise has found a friend, yes?” His uneven tone, rising and falling in strange ways make your stomach twist into knots with anxiety.

“Okay… Pennywise…” The name feels strange on your tongue as you struggle to calm yourself. “How… how do I get out of this room?”   
  
“Get Out?” he asks with a mirthful giggle, “You don’t Get Out of this room, silly. You stay, and you play with the clown~!”  
  
A soft glow emanates through the room, providing just enough illumination for you to make out the silhouette of the tall clown in his strangely designed suit standing before you. He is easily three heads taller than you, towering above with a face obscured in shadows.

The eyes, though… small points of light set deep into the darkness of the face you can almost see glimmer at you as you try to step back, pressing into the hard wall behind you. 

“Ohhhh… You don’t want to play with the clown?” he asks in mock sadness, placing his hands against the wall to either side of you. He leans forward, and the rooms strange luminescence increases to bring you his visage.   
  
His chalk-white face with ruby lips and lines adorning his cheeks, rising up over his eyes of molten gold comes into focus, and you feel heat rise in your cheeks as an unnaturally long and pointed tongue snakes out from between his lips.   
  
The wet muscle drags a trail of chilly saliva from the bottom of your neck, right at the top of your collar bone up over your pounding pulse. It glides over the curve of your jaw, letting the tip flick upward as it comes away from your skin after tasting your cheek.

Sharp teeth glisten behind those plump, blood red lips, and you gasp softly when you feel the sudden pooling of tingling desire in your abdomen.

Pennywise pauses as this feeling unfurls inside you, his eyes drift slightly, his vision no longer sharply focused on your face. He huffs a few times, like a bear scenting its surroundings.

His face presses into the nape of your neck harshly and the air rushing over your skin as he breathes in makes your body shiver, nipples stiffening under your shirt. 

“So you DO want to play with the clown…” he comments, a wide grin spreading over his mouth. “Play with Pennywise, yes… we can have so much fun together.”   
  
“Play with you?” You ask this with a still trembling voice, though the heat of desire slowly overtakes the terror that had originally settled into your bones. “If I do that… if I play with you, whatever you want to play, are you going to help me get out of here?”

Pennywise cackles at this inquiry, chilling your blood for a moment, before he leans himself down, nose to nose with you in the dimly lit room. “Sure, little thing. Play with me and I’ll let you go home… if you don’t break the rules~.”

“Rules?” you ask nervously. “W-what are the rules?”

Large, gloved hands grip your arms just beneath the shoulders and you feel yourself hoisted effortlessly into the air. You cry out softly in surprise, legs shaking as you feel yourself lowered to the floor again.  
  
“Rule Number One~,” the clown’s singsong voice filled with threat announces, “No screaming.” He chuckles to himself as though he finds the idea itself hilarious. You shiver and bite your lips together between your teeth.

“Rule Number Two~.” He raises a hand to touch your chin. The soft tearing of fabric meets your ears as blackened, sharp-tipped claws erupt from the glove. “No fighting.” A momentary blur of motion sends the sharp tips of his claw down through the fabric covering your body, shredding the front of your shirt, your pants and undergarments so that the clothing tumbles off of you uselessly. The cool air of the room makes you whimper softly.

The growing pressure in your belly ignites your nerves, and you feel tears gathering in your eyes at the aching need you feel to be touched, to be stimulated by this creature.

A low inhuman growl issues from Pennywise as his suit dissipates like vapor, exposing his lean, pale body to your eyes. His legs and arms appear blackened from the knees and elbows to his clawed digits. The image was strangely beautiful, before those clawed hands grabbed your arms and pulled you against that chilly, firm body.

His lips gleam with his saliva, a few cold drips landing on your collar bone and breast. You lean your head forward and press your own lips against his, eyes closing as you trust these instincts that burn and flare within your body to lead you to safety.

After a moment of shock, the vibration of his low growl of contentment makes your lips and tongue feel almost electrified, and you grind your thighs together at the heat that radiates from the swell of your slick sex.

He returns your kiss with surprising intensity, his tongue gliding around your own as his teeth prick your lips lightly, causing little droplets of blood to form and darken your lips to the same color as his own.

As he sucks and licks at your lips, a new sensation makes your core tighten and clench, a slick, smooth appendage glides against your hot slit. The aching entrance of your sex spasms as the slick tip glides over it, making its way to the throbbing bundle of your clit. 

Thrusting your hips, you grind that aching bundle against him, knees shaking as jolts of pleasure crash through your terrified body. You moan into his mouth, even as he collects the tiny droplets of blood at your lips.

Struggling, you tilt your hips to place his tip at your entrance and wriggle against him. Complying with your silent plea, he bucks his hips forward. Slick flesh fills you, stretching your aching walls in sweet satisfying agony. 

As he releases your mouth, your head tips back and a low moan issues from you as he stretches you around his appendage. His arms grip you tight against his chest, and his hips begin a rapid, merciless rhythm.

Your body flushes with pleasure even as your walls ache around him, the friction of his pulsing shaft against the sensitive flesh of your core sending showers of sparks and galaxies of stars through to the backs of your eyelids. Breathless whimpers are all you can manage as he holds you tight against his chest, fucking into your slippery heat in greedy, full thrusts.

He picks up his pace when your muscles spasm around him, an external hint at the mind-blanking intensity of pleasure that wracks your body as you come hard against him, eyes open and unseeing.

You feel the continued pace pick up as your senses return to you slowly. His breathing grows ragged in your ear, breath rushing over the side of your neck and ear as he pants, fucking into you like an animal in heat. His pelvis slaps loudly against your own with every thrust until you feel yourself crushed down against him, his shaft buried inside your body throbbing and hot, thick fluid seeping into you.

For a long moment, you’re held pinned against him, viscous release seeping out around him from your overfilled cunt. “Rule Number Three…” The sinister voice speaks in your ear as a sudden harsh shift in gravity sends you reeling. For a moment, you feel as though you’ve lost consciousness, until you find yourself being held above your bed, in your own bedroom. “When the clown wants to play, you play~.”

Dropping you unceremoniously on the bed, Pennywise gives you a malicious, sharp-toothed grin and vanishes with a pop!

You lay panting on your bed for a moment, wide-eyed with your heart hammering away in your chest. When you realize that you’re beginning to leak whatever strange seed you were filled with on your favorite blanket, you stand and walk toward your bathroom with quivering legs.

A mixture of dread and excitement boils within you as you wonder when the clown will be coming back to play again.


	2. Chapter 2

Three long days pass after your first encounter with Pennywise the Dancing Clown before he makes his appearance once more. 

You had settled in at home with a hot cup of coffee and a lengthy novel in the hopes of decompressing and perhaps forgetting for just a little while about the ache that still rippled through your abdomen.

The lights in your small home go out suddenly and all at once. You hear the sound of electricity vacating your home and groan, looking out your window at the dark clouds that unleash torrents of rain, lit briefly and infrequently by blue and purple jags of lightning.

The darkness of your home reminds you of the room in the abandoned house. Your stomach twists itself into knots and your sex heats up and becomes slick as though heeding an inaudible calling.

Standing on trembling legs, you walk hesitantly toward the bookshelf on which you keep candles and a flashlight, intended for power outages just like this one.  
  
As you reach your hand forward to pick up a candle from the shelf, a soft noise that almost goes unnoticed catches your attention- the soft, familiar tinkling of bells.  
  
Your body tenses, and you whirl around to look behind you for the source of the sound. The room is vacant apart from yourself.  
  
A giggle erupts in the air with no visible source, which sets your heart to pounding. Where was it? Where was the clown?  
  
“ _Tsk tsk tsk_ … It’s time to play, little friend~. Hide and seek… It’s your turn to seek!” The voice is excited and vicious all at once, your throat tightens as you swallow the knot of anxiety that threatened to stop your breathing entirely.  
  
“What… What if I don’t like hide and seek?”  
  
A low snarl meets your ears in response. “Rule. Number. Three. When the clown wants to play. **YOU. PLAY!** ” The words increase in volume until he practically roars the last two words from his unseen vantage point.  
  
You almost scream but clasp your hands over your mouth, holding in the urge with every fiber of your will. Of course, you don’t know what he will do if you break his rules. _Don’t scream, don’t fight, play when he wants….  
_  
Soft jingling in your bedroom leads you to investigate, cautious steps carrying you over the soft carpeted floor to the doorway. Peering inside, you see no sign of Pennywise. You look in your closet and under your bed but come up blank.  
  
As you start to leave your bedroom, your door swings toward you very slightly. It has not been pressed tight against the wall to begin with, and cold fear seeps into you as you take the handle and pull.  
  
A ruby grin of razor-blade teeth catches your attention first as Pennywise giggles maniacally, bouncing on the balls of his feet and clapping his hands together in Glee. “Good, good _gooood_ ~! Now, little thing, it’s my turn to find you. You had better hide well. You have 90 seconds~.”  
  
Your eyes widen and you scramble from the room, closing the door behind you. Throughout the house you hear that strangely pitched, bubbling voice counting in an uneven tempo.  
  
You consider what to do, having no doubts that truly attempting to escape this creature would not be possible. You needed to play along, and hope that whatever position he found you in would put you in his good graces.  
  
As twenty seconds pass, you find yourself still rooted to the spot. Making a swift decision while remembering him scenting you at the house on Neibolt, you strip yourself of your clothing and tuck it beneath the couch, hoping to prolong his search at least a little bit, as well as prove your lack of intent to fight him when he did find you. With thirty seconds remaining, you move quickly and quietly to your basement.  
  
Moving to the futon you kept in the basement for relaxing while washing laundry and as an extra bed (not that it had been needed) in case a guest needed to stay the night.  
  
Rolling beneath it on the cold tile floor, you pull the blanket down over the front gap, concealing yourself from immediate view.  
  
Just as the counting stops, you hear loud footsteps that ring through the house as though he were stomping heavily. He tried over to the couch, and after a long moment, you hear his loud cackle as he, you presume, finds your clothes.  
  
Heavy steps move to the basement stairs, and you find yourself holding your breath in burning lungs as he descends slowly, each step making the wooden boards creak beneath him.  
  
You bite your lips together to muffle the tiny cry of fright that bursts forth from your chest when the futon is lifted. A large gloved hand grabs you by the back of the neck and lifts you to your knees, pulling you out from beneath the futon which falls back to the floor with a loud metallic clang.  
  
“Found you~,” Pennywise says with a smirk, using his grip on your neck to lift you enough to make you seat yourself on the futon before him.  
  
You breathe a soft sigh of relief when his grip releases, and you tilt your head, rolling and loosening your neck with a shiver.  
  
“Now then, little friend of Pennywise. It’s time to play with the clown.” His golden eyes gleam at you, a stark contrast to the minimal light filtering in through the windows that punctuate the walls near the ceiling.  
  
You raise a trembling hand to touch the strained fabric at the front of his pantaloons, recoiling slightly when the firm mass beneath writhed to your touch.  
Pennywise releases a low rumbling, inhuman groan at the sensation, and grabs your hand when you pull back, pressing it firmly against the bulge. He bucks against your palm, grin growing impossibly wider to show off his innumerable sharp teeth.  
  
“ _Mmm yesss_ ~ let’s play…” His tone is dangerously low as his suit once again dissipates from his body, revealing himself to your eyes.  
  
A slit the color of the stripes on his cheeks adorns his pubic region, hairless and smooth. From within this red lined crevasse extends a blood red shaft, thick at the base and tapering to nearly a point at the tip, the color of which fades to white.  
  
This awkward phallus writhes a little before you, length appearing mostly firm though the tip seeks entry to your mouth by prodding at your lips when Pennywise steps closer to you.  
  
As you part your lips nervously, wondering if this thing is toxic or going to harm you, a clawed hand grips the back of your head, digits tangling in your hair, and pulls you toward him.  
  
The slick, warm flesh of this appendage tastes sweet and also salty on your tongue, an unexpected though not entirely unpleasant flavor.  
Without giving you time to prepare, he begins to thrust forward into your opened mouth, tip gliding down into your throat easily between your saliva and it’s natural, flavorful coating of slick.  
  
The feeling of his claw in your hair, his pulsating slit pressing against your lips when he forces the entirety of his shaft into your mouth, and the soft grunts of pleasure he makes send liquid heat through your core, igniting a powerful desire to be opened and stretched.  
  
As he thrusts greedily into you, using your head as his own personal fuck-toy, you catch your breaths between thrusts and move your own hand to the radiating heat of your mound.  
  
As you press a gentle finger against the throbbing nub of your engorged clit, Pennywise stops and pulls your head back, forcing you to look up at him. He leans down, looming over you with drool dripping onto your exposed chest and thighs from his snarling lips.  
  


“That part of you is **mine** now, human… Do you understand?” His eyes tinge red from the outer edge of his irises moving inward.  
You do your best to nod, though your head is held back, and his upper lip twitches in agitation. “ **SAY IT!** ” he commands.

“Yes, it’s yours. M-my body is yours Pennywise…” The words tumble clumsily from between your lips, but earn a grin from him anyway.  
  
Grabbing you forcefully, he lifts and spins you, slamming you down on the futon with your ass hanging over the side. A clawed foot kicks your knees apart as he presses your hips down against the mattress so firmly you find yourself unable to move.  
  
The slick tip of his strange cock wriggles for a moment against your aching clit before sliding it’s way into your entrance. The rest of his shaft follows, stretching you with a blissful ache.  
  
The incoherent moan that tears out of him makes your body trembled, and you struggle to wriggle your hips to get some friction inside your clenching sex, but he stays still for a long moment, panting and watching you with amusement.  
  
When you give in and lay there with a whimper, he suddenly pulls nearly out of you before slamming back in. The futon frame bangs against the concrete wall it’s pressed against.  
  
The building pressure in your core sends waves and shocks of numbness and static through your body, nerves sparking and burning with desire for stimulation.  
The pressure of his stomach and chest leaning forward over your back, pressing against you as he thrusts with brutal force into your cunt. You lose yourself in the feeling of him pinning you down with his body and the pressure against your cervix with every thrust.  
  
When you come around him, he cackles and lowers himself to place his lips at your shoulder. Needle-sharp teeth press into your skin, stinging and aching as hot liquid crimson seeps out of the wound into his mouth, coating his writhing tongue.  
  
The taste alone seems to send him well over the edge, and he slams hard into you, bending the metal frame downward slightly with his force. Claws tear into the mattress at either side of your head as he looses a roar into the air, cock pulsating and unloading hot thick fluid into your clenching sex.  
  
After a few long moments, you hear his breathless giggle and feel his appendage withdraw from you, leaving your gaping hole to drip his seed onto the concrete floor. You hear a soft popping sound, and when you shakily turn your head to see what he had done, he was gone.  
  
You allow yourself to collapse against the mattress and resolve to clean the mess leaking out of you in a few minutes, when your legs stop feeling like gelatin. You almost hate that you absolutely fucking loved that. _Almost._


	3. Chapter 3

As you sit quietly at a corner booth in a small, cozy diner, you find your mind returning again and again to Pennywise. You ache with tension as you expect at any given moment that he will appear and insist that it is once more time to play.

This anxiety had risen in you day after day, and a full week had passed since you last entertained him. Part of you felt sad, unwanted at the amount of time that had passed, but this feeling was overshadowed by relief. You had no reason to crave his touch, but even now with your half eaten food sitting in front of you, you felt the heat ignite inside you, yearning to play with the clown again.

As though responding to your desire, you hear the softest tinkling of bells yet. The sound was shockingly close, and you turned your head, scanning the room with wide, attentive eyes.

You saw nothing out of the ordinary. The few other patrons were busy eating and talking among themselves. A quiet giggle from below your table makes your eyes widen in surprise, and you peek beneath to see Pennywise grinning up at you. "Boo."

Biting your lips to stifle the surprised cry that reared up in your throat, you tremble at the sudden sensation of cool saliva dripping onto your knee. 

The skirt you wore covered down to your mid thigh, and posed little barrier to the clown whose eyes fixated on your face, seeming to glimmer with excitement. 

His crimson smile widened, lips and sharp teeth parting to allow his long, dripping tongue to trail it's tip from your knee up your inner thigh.

It took a huge amount of self restraint to obey all three of his rules just then. You wanted to scream as the cool, slimy trail made its way up your leg, wanted to slap the tongue away and close your legs, you didn't want to play with him here, not in public... But the ache in your core was an obvious, almost painful indicator otherwise.

When the tip of his tongue pressed against the thin, silky fabric of your underwear you closed your eyes and straightened your back. Your legs tensed as you struggled to keep them in position, spread enough to allow him to taste you.

Warmth flooded your aching sex, mound radiating with newfound need at the caress of his tongue against your swelling clit and sensitive lips.

Gloved hands gripped your knees and pushed them widely apart as the tip of his tongue nudged aside the damp fabric that hid you from him. With a low growl, you felt him press his face forward, long tongue pressing into your heated entrance and filling it.

A low rumbling growl sent vibrations through his writhing tongue and exploded pleasure inside your walls which clutched at his tongue. You bucked your hips a little, face flushing with color as you attempted to be discreet in this public place.

Moving as though of their own accord, your hands make their way to the soft, fiery hair of Pennywise. Lacing your fingers through the surprisingly soft strands, you clutch at the overlarge head as tingling bursts of excitement shoot through your legs with every curl and twist of his determined tongue.

Breathing heavily, eyes half-lidded with ecstasy, you force yourself to look around at the other patrons, hoping that you haven't garnered any attention.

With a sense of dawning horror, you realize that all of the patrons and wait staff are staring at you with blank eyes and wide smiles. They stand very still, every pair of eyes boring into you painfully, and the humiliation of being watched precedes the realization that something must be very wrong with all of them.

In a fluid, almost mechanical motion, they all grasp hands and sway together rhythmically. No words are spoken, no eyes turn away or even so much as blink. They stand and sway, eyes feeding the feeling of dread that bubbles up in your guts like vomit.

Pennywise withdraws his tongue from you and cackles as your emotions radiate off of you. Before you realize what he's doing, he grips you by the hips and practically throws you off the bench seat of your booth.

Skidding to the ground on rough carpet burns your exposed knees and the palms of your hands painfully, the surface of the skin a hot red color. Before you have time to turn your head to see him, you feel a clawed hand grip your hair tightly.

Pulling you up and back, he puts you on your back, legs toward the audience of swaying people who seem to do nothing more than stare. Though part of you feels they must not see, not comprehend what's going on, you feel the shame rise to combat your arousal, like an icy wave trying to smother a bonfire.

He kneels over you, his bulging groin above your face as his hands find your knees and pull them upward, bending you so that your ass rises into the air. Holding your legs spread wide, he exposes your swollen mound, putting you in full view before his tongue plunges once again into your aching pussy, making you whimper and cry out softly.

As these sounds escape your lips, you notice his pantaloons dissipating from his groin, though his legs remain covered from the thighs downward. His slit pulsates and drips a few clear droplets of his arousal onto your lips.

He lowers himself with a crazed giggle, pressing that red lined mound against your mouth firmly and grinding in place against your lips. As you lap at the hot slit against your mouth, you moan into him at the stretching and writhing of his tongue as he explores and stretches you mercilessly.

Ruby slick lips tease your throbbing clit as his tongue ravages you, speckling your vision with stars as waves of electric pleasure burst within you. Your legs tremble in his grasp and you pant and moan against his slit, still being ground into your mouth. When your mouth opens to loose a thick moan, you feel his slick shaft sliding out of his slit and into your mouth.

The slippery flesh presses down into your throat, cutting off your air as he redoubles his speed with his tongue, pounding the muscle into your cunt with increasing ferocity as your walls spasm and clench around him.

The feeling of his cock pressing into your throat only adds to the desperate pressure building in your core. When he begins to thrust, gliding in and out of the back of your throat, the pleasure exploded within you, wiping your mind blank.

He roars victoriously as he tastes your release coating his thick tongue and presses himself firmly into your mouth, hips docked against your face as his seed shoots into your hot, wet throat. You swallow against the feeling, coughing and gasping when he removes himself.

Pennywise stands, releasing your legs to allow you to flop to the floor, shaking from the intensity of your climax. When you get to your feet on shaking legs, you hear the soft popping sound that indicates his departure, and turn to see that the rest of the people in the cafe have resumed their original activities and places, not one of them raising an eye to look at you.

You blush brightly at having just come in the presence of so many people, even if they seemed not to have registered it, and swiftly pay your bill and bolt home for a hot shower, with the taste of the clown on your tongue. You regret hoping that he will come back for you soon.


	4. Chapter 4

When at last the day came that you were waiting for, you were sitting alone in your bedroom. You had been waiting for the last week, since the night Pennywise came to you at the café. After the ordeal, you had come home and waited. 

Days had passed with you barely feeding yourself, sleeping in small bursts and jumping awake to every little sound. When at last the soft jingle of his costume bells meets your ears, you merely stand from your bed and allow your blanket to fall from your shoulders.

You look around the darkness of your home, eyes scanning the pale moonlight that filters in through your windows. From the blackest section of the shadows of your bedroom, Pennywise appears to rise as from nowhere. His body unfurls as though he were compressed and contorted into an impossibly small corner of your room. 

As he stands, his eyes scan your surroundings. He appears almost blank as the realization dawns on him that he is no longer interrupting your life. You weren’t busy when he came, this time. You in fact looked rather like you had been waiting for him, as though he missed a cue.

You stepped forward, taking confident enough strides on your trembling legs. The passion had roared to life within you from the moment that tiny jingle met your ear. You approached him as though consumed with need.

“I almost thought you weren’t going to come play with me again.” you bait him, hoping to spur him into more immediate action, wanting to avoid any games. “But this time, I’m ready. I’m here, you’re here, let’s fucking play.”

This sudden burst of confidence, the assertion takes him by surprise. The change in your demeanor intrigues him, and for a moment he stares blankly at you, taking in your forwardness. “So you’ve been _waiting_ to play.” His tone did not indicate this was a question. 

You give a nod in response, eagerly confirming this for him and step closer to him. As he stands there looking down at you, the urge to take you away, down to the sewers to be a much more entertaining toy for him was overwhelming. As he decided that this time, he would make you break the rules you also stepped forward a final step.

As you press yourself forward against him, breasts tight against the front of his costume he stiffens and a low growl rumbles through his chest. His golden eyes brighten as red begins to creep inward from the outer ring of his irises. You don’t allow yourself to be shaken by this, though.

You reach up, touching his cheek gently, pressing your thumb into the red stripe adorning it. You find that the color does not smear as you caress him. He is too tall for you to reach his lips with your own even on the tips of your toes. 

“ _Please_...” you beg as your other hand moves around his waist, holding him as you grind your torso against his costume. “I just want to play.”  
This seems to snap him back to the moment, as he grabs a fistful of your hair close to your scalp and wrenches you upward, bringing your lips to his to claim them. 

“Ol’ Pennywise kept the little one **waiting**?” Claws burst through his gloves, and he gripped and tore at the silver fabric of his suit to expose himself. “Waiting and _wanting_ and _**burning**_ inside… Wanting to _playyy_ with the _clowwnnn_ …” His voice deepened as he spoke, all while your eyes trailed down his front, eyes seeking what he had revealed.

This time it was not red, nor white. From the red slit adorning his pale groin there came a thick, slick tentacle of black. You saw as the tip sought out the heat of your swollen mound. The slightest touch of his appendage sent an electric pulse of desire through your veins, causing every inch of you to tingle.

Pennywise clutched your body tightly to his as he thrust himself inside your aching entrance. The sensation of your passage being split open by him pushing his way inside sent jolts of pleasure through you so overwhelming that they took your breath away.

With your face pressed into his neck ruffle, he presses you up against the wall, pressing against you tightly to keep you pinned. “Well then **LET’S PLAY!** ” he growls in a low, distorted voice that begins to send tin red flags up in your delirious mind. His pace immediately becomes savage as he thrusts into you at inhuman speed.

You give yourself entirely to his pace, to his positioning. The moans tumbling past your lips are sounds of purest ecstasy, a soft note of whining every time he slams the tip of his tentacle against the deepest part of your clenching passage. He presses onward, increasing his speed and force to try to make you break his rules. None of your noises so far has truly been a scream, yet, nor have you fought him, and now that you’re not only willing but WAITING to play?

The desire within you to be taken by him fuels his own building pressure to a degree that surprises even the eldritch terror, and his motions begin to lose their fluidity. His rapid pace stutters and he presses harder against you breaking drywall inward behind your back.

The sound of the crumbling wall behind you sends your head spinning as he pounds into your body, pushing the breath from your lungs with every thrust. You’re seeing stars and moaning with every exhale when you are shocked by the sharp, searing pain of his teeth sinking into your shoulder.

You have no choice but to scream, the sound tearing out of you with no resistance. As the cry leaves your lips, he practically roars in triumph, the vibrations making the bite sting worse. This new sharp edge of pain sears through the pleasure in your core, building ever higher from the wait for his attention and being pinned by him, being wanted…

As white light sears the front of your mind and blanks out your vision, you are faintly aware of the hot, viscous liquid pouring into and filling you around him. His cock remains lodged inside of you as you pant and moan, trying desperately to catch your breath.

He pulls back from your neck, lips glistening with your blood and cackles with a dark tone. “O-ohh~ _Someone broke rule one_.” His eyes shimmer deviously. “Time for you to come with me, **pet**.”

You feel pressure surround you as consciousness slips out of your grasp. The faint jingling of his bells and the trickling of water fill your mind as blackness overtakes you.


End file.
